The poison
by TheMultigeek
Summary: Tigress is poisoned, what will happen?.


The poison

It is frightening isn't it, almost losing your best freind, losing someone who you care about. It's the feeling, the feeling you get in your chest which is your heart pumping rapidly like a fully automatic machine gun firing bullets.

This experience happened to Po, he almost lost his freind Tigress to the poison. What started out from a rescue mission turned into a intense fight to save someones life.

It all started when Po and the five were on a rescue mission to save master Shifu, who was held ransom by a group of wolf bandits for all the money that the village has. The bandits were holding Shifu in a cave in the woods that was a few miles from the Jade palace(Po and the five got this information via a witness who saw Shifu unconcious and being carried by one of the bandits).

When Shifu woke up, he found himself tied up to a chair and he saw to in front of him a bandit that was leaning against a wall with his arms folded.

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life" Shifu spat at the him "My students will be here any minute now!"

"We'll see about that" the bandit said with a smirk on his face whilst still keeping his eyes on him.

"You're such a punk, do you know that" Shifu spat at him.

The bandit walked up to Shifu and said "You know, i usually give people a second chance when they call me things like that, but not this time." He then punched Shifu in the face and then went back to the wall to his postition before he was insulted. Shifu had a black eye after that punch.

Po and the others were just outside the bandits hideout, there were six bandits, two of them were watching near the entrance, three of them were eating and talking and the last one was keeping an eye on Shifu.

"So when do you think the money will be delivered?." one of the three bandits said

"I don't know, it should be here by now" one of them replied.

A voice was then heard.

"Actually the money isn't arriving today, but what is coming is a lot of pain"

The five bandits drew their attention to where the voice of heard, it was Po who said those words and the furious five were behind him in their fighting stances.

All of the five bandits charged at once to strike their enemy, but Tigress quickly blocked their attacks and knocked them out in a blink of an eye.

Po had his jaw wide open and said "That was awesome!"

Tigress than smiled at him and nodded her head at him(alot like she did on the boat ride to Gongmen city a year and a half ago).

"Come on, we have to get to Shifu before he is taken, or worse" Tigress said in a panicked tone

"Right, me, Monkey and Viper will keep watch for reinforments." Crane said

"Got it" Mantis replied

Po, Tigress and Mantis made their way inside the hideout where they saw Shifu and the last bandit watching him.

The bandit didn't notice that Po, Tigress and Mantis were right next to him on his left

"Hi" Po said to the bandit who was focused on looking at Shifu, he then replied to Po

"Hey", four seconds later, he realised that the students were there.

"Oh sh-" before he could finish saying that word, he was knocked out by Po with his elbow.

"Hey your here, did you bring the money?." Shifu questioned the them

"Nope" Mantis replied

"Why not?"

"Well we assumed that those bandits wouldn't let you go if we gave them the money so we thought we should go full force on them."

"Right... At least you're here".

"My god your eye." Tigress saw Shifu's black eye and was shocked.

"It's alright." Shifu said to her "I've survived worse"

As Po, Tigress,Mantis and Shifu were about to make their way out of the cave, the bandit woke up and saw them leaving. He grabbed a poisonous dart and aimed it at the nearest target that was closest to him, that target was Tigress. The bandit threw the dart at her heel( he didn't have an exact part of her body to hit, he just threw it where ever he could reach).

Tigress then fell to the ground on her face, when Po saw her fall and saw the dart, the only words he could say was

"Oh no"

He then looked at the bandit, (who was still lying on the floor), and kicked him in the face, making sure that he will be unconcious for a longer period of time than last time.

"What was that" Mantis said to both Po and Shifu, Shifu took out the dart that was in Tigress's heel and quickly realised by the insignia at the top( the insignia was a circle with two straight lines on the edges of the circle).

"She's been poisoned, get her out of here and run back to the village quickly!" Shifu demaned his students "She has only got an hour and a half".

Po questioned his master" What about you?

"I'll be fine just go!"

Po carried Tigress in his arms bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the village to a docter, the problem was rgat it was an hour and twenty minute journey from the cave to the village, so She will only have ten minutes to live by the time they got there. The rest of the five and Shifu stayed at the cave entrance, knowing they willl only slow Po down.

As Po rushed to the village as fast as his legs could carry him, Tigress began to feel weak and unable to keep her eyes open for more than eight seconds.

"Stay with me Ti, stay with me" Po pleaded had tears that were running down his face as fast as gazelle's running when they're scared.

Po was nearly at the village, but Tigress was in so much pain that Po has to stop and try to slow down the poison by wrapping a bamboo leaf around her thigh.

"Po, it hurts so much!" shouting in agony

"I know, i know".

The bamboo leaf that was wrapped around Tigress's leg stopped the poison from going towards her heart, but that made her leg feel worse.

Tigress only had the strength to say a few words( the pain was so bad that she couldn't speak). To her, the poison hurt so much that it felt like pulling a muscle in your leg, but ten times worse, it was like she was being eaten from the inside.

"Po you have to knock me out"

"No, i won't do that, i'm not going to do that to you!"

"Please Po, for me" Tigress pleaded Po to end the exruciating pain for her.

Po only did a long sighed and decided to do his best freinds demands

"I'm sorry." Po said in a whimpering tone.

"Do it"

Tigress's Perspective

*Sack*

All there was from then on was nothing, there was only darkness, there was only the sound of complete silence, there was nothing to see or hear or feel.

Normal Perspective

Tigress slowly woke up from being unconcious, the side of her head was aching like crazy and she was in a strange room with different clothes on. She sat herself up from the bed, her leg hurted a bit.

"Ah" Tigress said quietly to herself.

She then heard snoring to her left so she turned her head to the left and found Po sleeping on a chair like a baby.

Since she couldn't move without her leg hurting, she tried to get his attention by shouting his name.

"Po." She didn't get a answer, only more snoaring. She tried again.

"Po!" Po then shot up like a rocket and said

"I'm awake, i'm awake.

He then saw Tigress who just woke up before him. He went towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Ow ow." Po was making her move her leg.

"Sorry"

"It's ok, so what happened?."

"After i knocked you out, i rushed you to a hospital and told the doctors about your leg, they removed the poison so you're fine now".

"So how is your leg?." Po asked her.

"It feels better, but it still hurts"

Po removed the covers from her body and showed that her leg had a massive bandage where they cut her leg open to take the poison out.

"Wow, how long was i out?"

"Two days. I never left you."

"You have been in this room with me and not once leave.?" She was surprised

"No"

"I knew that you cared about me, but not this level, thank you"

"Anytime" Po replied with a smile.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Tigress asked Po a question, as it was bewildering to her.

"Po, am i wearing a robe?"

"Yes"

"How did i get into a robe?."

There was nothing but silence for about eleven seconds until Po answered her question.

"Well, the doctors told me to put that on you..So... I tried to put it on you without looking."

"You did that?."

"I didn't look"

"Ok, you did what you were told and that's fine, are you sure that you didn't look?."

"No!" Po snapped at her, giving the answer for a final time.

"Fine" Tigress said.

After six minutes, Shifu and the rest of the five came to Tigress's room to visit her, they were amased when they saw her awake.

"Hey you're alive." Mantis said in happiness

"It's good to have you back" Viper later said to Tigress.

Shifu went next to Tigress's bed on the left side and held her paw, saying to her "I'm glad that you're ok"

"What was that dart i was hit with" Tigress questioned Shifu

"The insignia on the top of the dart was the insignia of "he clan of the undying dragon", an anient clan of assassins that was destroyed over three thousand years ago. I thought all of the members were dead, but it turns out, there are still some survivors left."

"You mean the most deadliest clan in kung fu history that was lead by emporer Poa Yun?."

"Yes."

After a moment of intense thinking from Shifu, everyone( including Po) left the room for Tigress to have some time alone.

A few weeks went by and Tigress's leg was quickly healing and she was now able to walk. She had Po with her to help her balance.

"I'm not sure that i can do this Po"

"You can." Po was trying her to try and walk to the door that was lead to the hallway.

Tigress had Po supporting her in case if she fell, she pushed herself to half way across the room and when she got there, she gave up.

"I can't do it, i can't do it"

Po had enough with her giving up.

"That's not the Tigress i know, be who people say you are, a brave warrior who never gives up. Don't let me down"

Tigress took a deep breath and said "I can do this"

She continued to push herself to the door handle, Po was amazed by her determination

"Yes!" Po Shouted in enthusiasm

Tigress was ever so close to the handle, her arm was try to reach it, her leg was hurting because she was putting presure on it and Po was pushing her to touch it.

"Come on, come on, you're ever so close!"

Just when it seemed like she was about to give up, she touched the handle.

Po was shout in enjoyment

"Yes, yes, yes, woohoo yeah"

Tigress was smiling at one of her greatest acheivments since she learned discipline from Shifu when she was a child.

Five weeks past and Tigress was better then ever, she could walk again and train again. She was alive because of Po, because of a panda, because of her freind.

Since then, She has been more open to him and laugh alot more with him,(she even gave him a kiss on the cheek every so often whenether they are joking or talking about a serious topic).

Since the near death experience, She has had a change in her life, she has been more light hearted towards her freinds and fans.

She still had the stone cold attitude, but that was when she was concentrating in a fight, or angry.

Everything was fine and dandy from then on, everyone was happy and that was what Po cared about the most( aside from dumplings).


End file.
